Ultimate Thief Delivers
by Linnay
Summary: SEQUEL.ONESHOT.SLASH.AU.PWP. Harry gets a surprise when he gets back on work the next day.


**First half betaed by Deb (KounetsuDeb) the 15 November 2009. **

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and studio Sunrise.

**Summary: **Harry gets a surprise when he gets back on work the next day.

**Pairings: **Duo/Harry.

**Warnings: .SLASH. AU**(The year is 2005). **PWP.** This is a direct sequel to 'The Ultimate Thief' and it would be smart to read that before reading this to get some of the things included in this story. This also includes male on male action.

**Author's note: **Hi y'all! On the (very insistent, you have no idea…XP) request of my beta Deb, I decided to write a sequel to my last story. Again she was an absolute darling and helped me with many ideas that developed into this. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you'll have fun reading it too! Again this if for you Sweetie~ Enjoy!

Ultimate Thief Delivers

~*~

"I like a quiet life, you know me."

Harry James Potter.

~*~

In his flat in central London, Harry James Potter was getting himself ready for a day of work. After finding the little piece of note on his nightstand, despite the promise, Harry had seen it as a last message from Duo: the thief who had broken into his home and whom he'd ended up spending the night with. It was highly unlikely that he would ever meet Duo again; somehow he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed. He was still in a bit of daze, not quite believing what had actually happened. The lingering ache in his backside was a crystal clear proof however, that and the not so glamorous problem he had noticed when he needed to use the bathroom that morning.

Let's just say that Harry wasn't thinking very nice thoughts about the braided male in that moment.

He stepped out of the well deserved shower, which he felt he had earned after spending several hours in front of his laptop, writing out his whole new proposal to the design of the commercial that would go with their Eros chocolate project. Its focus point was of someone stealing your love, as in the 'Ultimate Thief' and he'd decided to use that phrase as the catch line to the whole advertisement.

He had no intention of telling anyone just where he had gotten his inspiration from, ever. To be honest, it was not something you just shared with anyone - he even had his doubts about whether or not you should even share something like that with your closest friends. He knew he should have called the police to report the incident the moment he woke up but for some reason he had decided not to. After checking around his flat he'd accounted for everything and nothing had been taken or stolen (except for his chastity that is) so in a way he saw no reason for it. Hadn't it been for the note, the mess on the carpet and his unusual state then he would've thought it had never happened in the first place.

Harry blushed at the memory and scrubbed his hair harder with the towel. He pulled the towel off his head and stared at his reflection through the mist on the mirror. Seeing the red marks that littered his neck only increased his blush. However he had this…glow for lack of a better word, about him that he couldn't explain. It was like he was finally able to relax properly again and the tension in his shoulders had mysteriously vanished. He told himself it had nothing to do with last night but, somehow he wasn't so sure if it was the truth or just pure denial.

The fact was, Harry had been attracted to Duo and he had let Duo do whatever he wanted with him. Well…not at first, but he had succumbed in the end. The experience had been better than any he'd had before with any of the girls he'd been involved with. This brought up another question which he'd been struggling with for the past hour: was there a possibility that this made Harry gay, or at least bisexual? Maybe it was a onetime thing and he'd just been attracted to Duo since he hadn't had sex for over half a year? He had only seen Duo as ventilation for his pent up sexual frustration. That was a possibility right?

He was definitively in denial.

Brushing his raven hair Harry managed to work the few knots out and then left it to dry on its own. He wandered into his bedroom and got dressed in a pair of dark cotton slacks, a white shirt (red marks thankfully completely covered) and a dark green tie. Since he was meeting the board today he needed to be presentable; His usual jeans would not do in front of a bunch of old and overweight board members. He was confident about his proposal but a good first impression was never wrong to better help state your case.

He had a bagel and a cup of tea for breakfast then put his laptop into his bag and a jacket thrown on before he grabbed his keys from the dresser in the hallway. Locking the door to his flat, he took the elevator down and made his way to the underground.

Perhaps it was just Harry but he started noticing small changes here and there as he travelled to work. He didn't become as irritated as he usually did during the rush hour, nor did he glare at the people bumping into him on the train and he actually offered a small smile to the news salesman when he bought his daily newspaper.

His spirits were lifted, and he hadn't really noticed how crappy his mood for the last few months after his breakup had been. The lady in the foyer even forgot to give him her usual greeting when he beat her to it. He rode the elevator up to his floor and weaved through the many booths to get to his office on the opposite side of the elevator. Curious eyes followed his path and quickly exchanged for confused gazes when they saw the small smile playing in the corner of his mouth. Some of them were beginning to think that he had finally cracked under the pressure or something of the like and were just waiting for the big explosion to occur.

Harry draped his jacket over the back of his chair and laid out his laptop and papers on his desk while he waited for two o'clock to come around. He swung by the break area to fetch himself a cup of tea, nodding politely at the girls there before he went back to his office. Not noticing their heads poking out of the small room to stare at his back with silent astonishment.

They didn't know what to make of his behavior, so when Harry collected his papers and folder containing his proposal some of the workers conveniently thought of errands they needed to take care of that meant leaving the floor all together. The one's leaving were wanting to get out of the way of the possible fray, while some bold and curious enough to stay and those unable to leave even if they wanted, remained.

Harry clutched his folder under his arm as he entered the small waiting room before the conference room. He righted his tie, tried flatten his wild hair as well as he could and took a firm hold of the door handle. Stepping into the conference room he could see that everyone was already gathered and at the top of the table sat his nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

The platinum blonde man looked up at Harry from where he'd been engaged in a conversation with one of the board members. An ingratiating smile covered his face as he rose to his feet.

"Mr. Potter, glad you could make it. I expect you have the new proposal with you?" He said with a small wave to the members whose attention was fully focused on Harry now.

"Yes, I have it." He said keeping his voice steady.

Harry carefully put down his things on the other end of the table and started passing around copies of the proposal to the men so that they could take a closer look at it.

At the end of his presentation he was asked to leave so that they could discuss it and that they would notify him later of their decision. Harry nodded and left the conference room, heaving a sigh when he closed the door to the room behind him. He was confident about his idea, but still nervous about the results. He really felt he'd given his all with this one and knew that if it were to be denied then he would seriously consider looking for another job with another company. He was a well sought after designer in the industry and he knew he wouldn't have any problems with finding new job.

He arrived back at his office and sat down to enjoy the last of his tea, and browsed the net to pass the time while he waited. He had just sipped at his tea when there was a knock at his door before it was pushed open.

Harry looked up and abruptly choked on his tea in pure shock, coughing harshly.

Standing in his doorway, with a surprised expression on his face, was the familiar figure belonging to a male with a long braid trailing down his back. Deep violet eyes stared back at him in disbelief and Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

In his doorway, in his office, at his job was none other than Duo, the thief from last night.

"What are you doing here?" Harry cried out, and his teacup clattered as he clumsily put it back down on the small plate.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Duo's dark tenor voice retorted with the simple raise of an eyebrow.

Behind Duo stood a trolley filled with boxes and letters and it suddenly dawned on Harry.

"You work? _Here_?" He asked half disbelievingly and half with sheer horror, switching his eyes between the trolley and Duo.

"My first day on the job," Duo said with a proud smile.

"You can't do that!" Harry shouted desperately.

People's heads were turning in the direction of his office after his outburst and Harry felt the panic setting in. This could not be happening. He jumped out of his seat, nearly ran and grabbed a hold of Duo's arm to pull him all the way into his office. The man yelped as he was tugged into the room. The door was closed with more force than necessary, locked, and taking deep breaths the raven haired leaned against the door.

Harry raised his eyes up and stared at the now confused male. What was he going to do now? He thought frantically. Why was Duo here, of all places! In the corner of his eye he saw a few people inching a bit closer to look curiously into his office through the glass walls. In desperation he grabbed a hold of Duo's arm again and bodily dragged the other man into the small bathroom he had connected to his office.

He didn't even stop to think about how that would look like to the other employees.

Having pushed Duo through the door and locked this one behind them as well, Harry grasped both sides of his head and shook it while Duo looked on with a mixture of confusion and amusement at his behavior.

"This is not happening…" He muttered to himself before turning to Duo. "What are you doing here?" He accused the other with a hard look.

Duo still had a raised eyebrow but appeared more amused now rather than confused like he'd been at first.

"Told you, first day on the new job; Apparently the old guy broke his leg or something."

"Thieves work?" Harry asked.

"Naw, I prefer not to but I've just had some bad luck with the loot recently, y'know?" He sent Harry a sly meaningful look.

Harry blushed and avoided eye contact with the other.

"But why _here_?" He asked again, mindful not to look at the other and he ended up focusing on the locked bathroom door.

"You don't say no to a job." Duo shrugged his shoulders.

Harry closed his eyes in annoyance. He stalked passed Duo, who followed him with his eyes, and up to the faucet, turning on the water and quickly splashed his face. Taking a small towel off the rack he went over to sit on the toilet seat and buried his face in the cloth. He groaned lowly through the fabric and it was a while before he slowly lowered it and glanced at Duo from beneath his wet bangs.

They stared at each other.

"You can't be here." Harry said suddenly. "You have to leave."

Duo frowned at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't work here… when I'm here… you can't. What if they found out, no they can't find out, what am I going to do...?" Harry rambled miserably.

Two hands grasped his shoulders firmly, making him focus onto violet eyes.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Duo said.

Harry blinked once, twice, before he noticed just how close their faces were to each other and then flushed scarlet red. He was about to push Duo away from him when they heard knocking coming from outside the office-door and Harry froze on the spot.

The proposal results!

He moved Duo out of the way, flinging the towel on the floor and unlocked the door to peek out to see Malfoy looking mildly annoyed through the glass wall as he observed the abandoned trolley. The blonde man switched his eyes to the office, most probably in search of Harry since, well, it was his office.

"Shite!" He hissed under his breath and then turned to Duo. "Stay here, and don't move!" He whispered harshly.

Without waiting for an answer to his order Harry ran a hand through his hair and tried to compose himself the best he could, schooling his features into what he thought was a neutral look.

Malfoy's annoyed look disappeared almost right away when he caught sight of Harry and he had a small smile in place as Harry let the man into his office.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. I'm happy to tell you that your proposal has been accepted by all the board members." The man said as he strode passed Harry into the room.

"It's been accepted?" Harry asked with a smile.

Coming to stand behind Harry's desk Malfoy observed the many reference books in the wide bookshelf and drew a finger across the back of one.

"Yes. It was a most impressive idea I have to say, very intriguing, how did you come up with using the line 'The Ultimate Thief'?" Malfoy questioned, throwing him a glance over his shoulder.

There was a low thud against the bathroom door.

Harry smiled nervously, flicking his eyes between the door and the man.

"Uh, well, it just sort of, came to me…" He answered lamely, waving a hand in the air and cleared his throat when he thought he heard a snort.

Grey eyes fixed themselves on Harry for a few seconds before they went to the many papers littered all over Harry's desk. Malfoy pushed a sheet to the side.

"When do you think you will be able to show me the first samples?" He asked.

"Uh…" Harry moved over to his desk and rummaged around amongst all the papers. "Yes. Well," He said slowly, finding what he was looking for. "I believe after I've found and formed a team then we would be able to have the first samples ready within a week."

The male hummed as he shifted to lean over the desk to see it better. He reached for the paper Harry had been reading from, touching the other man's knuckles briefly before Harry pulled his hand away so he could take it.

Malfoy picked the paper up and cast it a short glance. He eyed Harry over the edge as if thinking of something.

"Was there anything else…Sir?" Harry said trying to sound casual, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling he was starting to feel in the man's presence, as he figured his dislike for the man was the cause of it.

Malfoy replaced the paper on the desk.

"I was thinking about a dinner, to celebrate of course." He said, walking around the desk to stand in front of Harry.

"A…what?" Harry blinked.

"Dinner. Tonight, if you are free?" Malfoy asked, his eyes discretely trailing over Harry's body.

Harry stared at the man in confusion, not knowing what to say. Why would the man want to buy him dinner? Even if it was to celebrate Malfoy usually didn't normally take his employees out to dinner just for something simple like that.

Behind him the bathroom door suddenly opened and he felt his eyes grow larger than saucers when Duo carelessly swaggered into the room.

"Thanks for letting me use the bathroom Harry." He said with a large smile.

Harry stuttered pathetically as Duo came to stand beside him and winked.

Oh no.

He felt the sweat forming on his brow and hand started to go clammy with warmth. Oh please god, tell me this isn't happening, he thought desperately.

"And you are?" The blonde took one disdainful look at Duo's apparel, the long braid and immediately decided that that he didn't like the man who was standing far too close to the subject of his current interest.

The feeling was mutual.

"Duo Maxwell, the new mail carrier, this is my first day." Duo explained. "Harry here was kind of enough to let me use his bathroom."

So that's his full name Harry thought absentmindedly.

"I see." Malfoy cast a last look at the long haired male before focusing on Harry again.

"So, dinner tonight?"

"I don't think that'll be possible." Duo quipped.

Malfoy directed an irritated eye at him.

"I don't see how my business with Mr. Potter concerns you." He said haughtily.

"Oh, but I do." Duo said in a near sing-song voice.

That bad feeling was creeping up on Harry again.

"…How so?"

Then Harry's whole world came crashing down in a spectacular show of colors and what not.

"I'm his lover." Duo said bluntly and snugly wrapped an arm around the raven haired male, a smug grin plastered on his face.

The blonde man raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Harry thought he was going to die from the embarrassment and outrage that came from that one statement alone. Panicked eyes flicked between the both taller males who were currently involved in a staring match.

Malfoy had gone over to giving Duo a nasty look while Duo merely flashed his white teeth in an impudent blinding smile.

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?" Malfoy asked slowly.

It took Harry a short moment to find his voice again.

"N-…" He started to say but froze before he could say anything else.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Duo had slipped his hand down to fondle the right hand side of his bottom. He felt heat spreading across his face and all the way down to the tip of his toes and stood stock still.

"…no…" He tried again but the hand pinched him and he nearly yelped. "Yes!" He let out and felt so humiliated when he felt Duo give him a last rewarding pat before moving his hand to hold him around the waist.

Malfoy looked from the one to the other with a mildly suspicious look. It was apparent that he didn't completely buy it, but when Harry didn't offer any further explanation he had to back down, albeit unwillingly.

"I understand. Well, good luck with the project Mr. Potter." He said giving a short nod to Harry.

Before he left the office he sent Duo another nasty glare, closing the door behind him a little harder than maybe originally intended, making the glass walls shake lightly.

Harry heaved a small relieved sigh before glaring at Duo.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" He demanded and instantly moved away from the man's hold.

He shrugged.

"No one touches my property."

"_Your_ property?" Harry's eyes darkened. "I am no one's property mister!"

"Except for mine." Duo grinned.

Harry nearly growled with frustration.

"Leave my office."

"Don't be like that." Duo said, grin still in place. "Didn't we spend a lovely time together last night?"

"If you're not leaving, then I am!"

Harry turned on his heel and waltzed out of his office. He quickened his steps when he heard Duo following him, and shot a glance over his shoulder before he started to jog.

People were outright staring at them now, but Harry's only main objective was to get the hell out of here and away from Duo. He ducked around two men talking and veered off to the left through a corridor that he knew led to the stairs. He would try and shake Duo off there.

He was just about to open the door leading to the stairs when a hand tugged him away from it by the scruff of his shirt and was pulled against Duo's broad chest. Arms enveloped him and he kicked out to get out of the hold.

"Let me go this instant!"

He was pulled backwards, struggling and cursing all the while, as Duo kept his hold and dragged him into the small supply closet situated there. Duo dumped him inside and locked the door behind him with an audible click before Harry had a chance to get out.

"I said let me go!" He glared at Duo who tilted his head to the side.

"'The ultimate thief?'" He said instead with a strange glint in his eye.

Harry blushed and stammered on his answer.

"W-well… you know…."

"So you stole it from me."

"I didn't steal it!" His voice weakened. "I, uh, I just borrowed it."

"Uh huh."

"It doesn't matter." He said hurriedly. "Just let me out of here. Now."

"No can do…" Duo said and approached him.

Harry backed into a shelf, knocking an empty cardboard box to the ground. Duo's hand whipped out and grabbed a hold of his tie which he used to pull Harry's face to his.

The raven haired blinked in surprise before Duo kissed him harshly on the mouth, almost bruising his lips. He felt himself start go weak in the knees, his head swimming, as his body began to remember the previous night with a vengeance.

Duo slipped his tie off, grabbed both his hands together and quickly looped the fabric around both wrists, expertly tying them with a hard enough knot to keep him from escaping.

The second Harry acknowledged what he'd done his eyebrows furrowed and he scowled.

"Release me now! Do you like tying people up or something?"

Duo tugged on the band so that Harry tripped forwards to him.

"Not until you've learnt your lesson."

Harry's frown deepened.

"What lesson?"

"Not to flirt and associate with other men."

"When did I…?" Harry asked confusedly.

"The blonde guy?" Duo reminded him.

"Malfoy?" Harry replied incrediously. "I was NOT flirting with that asshole!"

Duo made a humming noise.

"He sure was though."

He brushed his cheek with Harry's and nibbled lightly on his ear.

"What do you mean?" Harry said suppressing the groan the touch caused.

"Asking you out to dinner?" Duo pointed out meaningfully and nipped at the appendix.

"Oh…" Harry half answered and half moaned as Duo attacked his mouth again.

Arms wound around him and he clutched with his tied hands at the front of Duo's shirt. He felt himself stirring at the attention and pushed back, tongues battling for dominance but Duo won out. He broke off the kiss to lope Harry's arms around his neck before starting up again. Harry twisted his arms to dig his hands into Duo's long locks.

Duo sneaked a hand in between them and popped each button to Harry's shirt before pushing it to the sides, running his hands all over the man's chest. Harry moaned into Duo's mouth and then gasped when Duo slid a hand down his trousers, having loosened the belt, button and zipper. He rested his head against Duo's still clothed chest and breathed heavily as Duo worked him through the fabric of his boxers.

He felt himself grow hard when there was chatter coming from outside the supply closet. The voices got closer and Harry bit down on the moan that threatened to spill.

"…there's people…outside…" He forced out between closed teeth, trying to keep his moans from slipping out.

"Well, I guess you just have to keep quiet then." Duo answered him with a smirk and pressed harder.

Harry groaned when Duo tugged the front of his boxers down to encase him more fully with his warm hand. He bit down on the fabric to keep his voice from coming out but Duo wasn't exactly helping him in that endeavor, rather doing the exact opposite.

The sounds of several women conversing together moved closer and Harry held his breath as they passed outside their door. Duo twisted his head and bit down on his neck getting a low mewl in response. It was short of a miracle that they hadn't heard him, so into their conversation as they were, and the voices eventually disappeared.

Harry hissed then and Duo chuckled.

"You're enjoying this…" Harry scowled.

"So are you." He retorted.

Duo bent down and pulled Harry's trousers and boxers down to his ankles in one swoop. He eased Harry's feet out of his shoes, throwing them to the side somewhere, and removed the two garments.

The raven haired flushed and then yelped when Duo came up again and hoisted his one leg over one arm, causing Harry to put his arms back around his neck for support. He nearly tripped but Duo's hold onto him prevented him from doing so. The man spit into his hand and then a finger found its way to his puckered opening and his eyes widened with nervousness.

"No-"

Duo silenced him with a kiss.

"It only hurts the worst the first time." He said, kissing along Harry's jaw line.

"No." Harry insisted."It's not that. Last time it wasn't exactly fun going to the toilet…" He trailed off.

Duo bumped their noses together.

"I promise to help you clean up this time."

The gentleness in the other's voice made Harry color even more thinking that Duo cared about him enough to try and comfort him. The fact that he could distinctly feel the bulge protruding from Duo's trousers might also have been a factor though. He hissed when the finger entered and started moving around, stretching the skin. He couldn't say if he really felt a difference in the pain from the last time to now, but when the second one entered he thought he could feel that it was less painful.

Duo flexed his fingers while fondling the side if Harry's face with his cheek and nose, alternating between licking and sucking once in a while.

A recognizable feeling coursed through Harry and he moaned right out, urging Duo to touch that same spot inside of him again, which he did and he clung tightly to the man. Fingers slipped out of him and he almost whimpered at the loss of them. The sound of a zipper broke through the fog and the tip of Duo's cock brushed lightly against his opening.

Harry moaned trying to move his hips closer but Duo pulled away.

"Say you want it." He said and swept the tip over the skin again.

The raven haired male groaned but Duo held back.

"Say it." He ordered again.

Emerald eyes flickered open, finally focusing onto deep violet.

"I-I want it." Harry said breathlessly, needing it.

Duo thrust into him in one go and the smaller male nearly howled from the pain and pleasure mixed together. He began pulling out and pushing in rhythmically and Harry moaned in between deep breaths of air.

His leg starting shaking from the strain and Duo took more of his weight onto his arm and wound the other around his slim waist to keep him up. The pace quickened and Duo drew Harry's mouth to his, clinging to him like a thirsting man while he continuously drove into the male's body.

It didn't take long before they both felt the end nearing and Duo was determined to see Harry tip over the edge first. He made sure to hit that spot inside of the man as many times as he could and he was eventually rewarded for his efforts.

Tipping his head back Harry opened his mouth in a silent shout, spraying his passion all over himself and Duo's stomach. Then a low outdrawn moan rose from his throat, his face a show case of immense pleasure that made Duo thrust more violently into him.

He grunted once before joining his lover and pumped his whole load into the body he was connected with, thrusting shallowly as he rode his orgasm.

This time Harry managed to stay awake, his eyes eventually blinking open to stare into Duo's much pleased ones.

Duo reached forward to give Harry a lazy kiss. He pulled out, letting Harry's leg down but kept his arm around the shorter male to keep him steady until some of his strength had returned.

"You back with me now?" Duo said a bit breathlessly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"…wow…" Was Harry's only response.

He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said, drawing a hand through Harry's tousled hair and indulged in another short kiss.

Coming back to the now Harry swept his eyes around them, landing on the mess he'd made and blushed prettily.

"So cute…and sexy." Duo murmured, fully enjoying the little display in front of him.

Having collected themselves somewhat Duo carefully wiped off what he could of their mess with a box of tissues he'd found on one of the shelves. He righted his clothing and helped Harry to get dressed again, taking pleasure in caressing his hands here and there as he went along and ignoring the small protests Harry uttered. Followed the curve of a finely shaped ass he pulled the trousers up and then fastened the belt around the man's hips.

He was just in the process of tying the knot on Harry's tie when he noticed the man's emerald eyes observing him closely, almost hesitantly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He said and pulled the tie into a comfortable position.

"Uhm…" Harry wavered. "…exactly what does this make us?"

"I thought it was obvious. We're lovers." Duo replied confidently.

Harry still looked unsure.

"But I don't even know you." He pressed on.

Duo let go of the tie and stepped back. He smiled and held a hand out to Harry who looked confusedly at him.

"Duo Maxwell; currently employed and part-time master thief." He winked.

Harry shook his head, gazed at Duo for a few seconds before grasping the outstretched hand in a firm grip.

"Harry Potter; also currently employed and working as a graphic designer." He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Letting go of the hand Duo turned around to unlock the door, first checking it was clear, before slipping out. They began the slow walk back to Harry's office when Duo spoke up again.

"I'll bring my stuff over this afternoon then."

Harry stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"We're lovers now aren't we? And what do lovers do? They live together." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't think it works that way…"

"Don't worry." Duo leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. "I promise to pay you back in plenty…" He whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

Harry flushed brilliantly red, flapping his mouth, and Duo laughed heartily when the raven haired aimed a swing at him. Ducking he moved away and then started up a small run, Harry close on his heels.

"I'm not done with you! Duo! Come back here!"

At the end of the week rumors would have spread throughout the whole office about their lead designer's strange relationship with a certain handsome and braid wearing mail carrier…

The End

**AN: **Aw, a happy ending! I'd be mightily surprised if I didn't write one for this though…or ever for any story of mine. I just can't stand broken hearts! :puppy eyes:

And don't forget to review! I do appreciate all the favs, but a review really warms my author's soul. :wink wink:


End file.
